


Satisfy Me

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: Angry Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Karen doesn't think Jack can satisfy her. Jack sets out to prove her completely wrong.





	Satisfy Me

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, gotta send out props to my girl Kyrah for helping me through this one - it was a doozy for some reason. Lol And thanks Alex for the prompt!

His blood was boiling. Three hours he had been waiting and still she hadn't shown up, hadn't even called. He tapped his foot impatiently on the plush carpet, his jaw clenched. He glanced around her bedroom from where he sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, his eyes scanning over her expensive furniture and stray clothes that she had tossed carelessly to the floor. Rosie had come in a few minutes after he arrived to clean, but he sent her away, expecting Karen to show at any moment since they had plans. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became. His eyes snapped to the door as it finally opened and Karen stumbled in, reeking of alcohol and a foreign musk he couldn't put his finger on.  
  
"Jackie?" she asked, her glassy eyes trying to focus on him as he stood up from the couch. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Where have you been?" he asked, ignoring her question as she tripped past him, dropping her purse in her wake and kicking off her shoes.  
  
Karen scoffed, running a hand through her tousled hair. "What are you, my mother?" She turned to face him, swaying slightly, her hand reaching out to grip the railing beside the bed.  
  
He narrowed his eyes and stalked over to her, glowering. "I've been here for three fucking hours waiting for you," he growled.  
  
Karen had to tilt her head back to look up at him as he towered over her. "Why?"  
  
Jack bristled, his fists clenching at his sides. "We had plans, Karen!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Oh!" Karen looked only slightly surprised. "Sorry, Poodle, it must have slipped my mind." She waved it off and smiled nonchalantly.  
  
Jack took in a deep breath to try to calm down, but the foreign scent finally registered in his brain and his blood pressure began to rise even more. "Where were you tonight?"  
  
Karen raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, pushing her breasts up even higher from where they were barely contained by her lowcut dress. "I went to a club, met a few people, had some drinks-"  
  
"You fucked someone," he interjected, his voice low.   
  
Karen tilted her head in defiance. "As a matter of fact, _yes_ , I did. Got a problem with that?"  
  
"Damn it, Karen!" Jack shrieked, throwing his hands up in outrage. "We were supposed to be together tonight!"  
  
"Yeah, well, maybe I wanted to _actually_ be satisfied for once!"  
  
He gawked at her in disbelief. " _Excuse_ _me_?!"  
  
Karen rolled her eyes. "Forget it, Jack."  
  
"No, Karen," he shook his head. "Tell me what you meant by that."  
  
Karen bit her lip, her eyes wavering slightly before locking on to his. "You're not that great in bed, honey."  
  
"What?!"  
  
She sighed at his shrieking. "Maybe with men you are, but with women..."  
  
"So you've been faking?" He sounded more hurt than angry.  
  
She nodded slowly. "I need more than what you give me, Jackie. So I go out and find someone who can give it to me. _Really_ give it to me."  
  
His anger returned and she just stared at him, awaiting his next move. "I can satisfy you," he pressed.   
  
She let out a short, humorless laugh. "I doubt it, honey!" She patted his arm condescendingly. "You gave it your best shot. Women just aren't your thing!"  
  
"I don't sleep with women, Karen," he grumbled. "I sleep with you."  
  
"Whatever, honey." She turned to the bed to climb in and sleep off the headache that was starting form.   
  
Jack reached out and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him, his grip tight. "I _can_ satisfy you."  
  
"Jack!" She struggled to get out of his vice-like grip, but he held her even tighter. She glared at him when she realized he wasn't going to let her go without a fight. "Fine," she relented, her face so close to his that their noses were touching. "Prove it."  
  
With strong hands, Jack grabbed the front of her dress and ripped it in half, the material falling off her body and to the floor in tatters, revealing her naked body.   
  
Karen gasped in shock. "Jack!"  
  
He leaned down and picked her up, tossing her carelessly onto the large bed. Karen started to sit up, mouth open and ready to yell at him, but Jack pushed her back down and forced her arms above her head, one large hand holding both her wrists down. She opened her mouth to spew out a line of biting remarks, but all words escaped her when two fingers entered her roughly.   
  
"Oh my God!" She threw her head back, her eyes squeezed tight.  
  
Jack smirked at how his fingers slid in and out of her easily. "See? You're already wet."  
  
"Unnngh, maybe it's from before..." she breathed. "I was with someone else, remember? Someone who knows how to make a woman feel good." Her brows furrowed and she bit her lip, trying to hold back from moaning even as immense pleasure coursed through her.  
  
He growled and shoved a third finger inside, pumping his hand harder and watched her face intently. "Look at me," he rasped.  
  
She tilted her head back and finally let out a guttural moan. Her eyes opened slightly, settling on him. "Fuck you." Jack curled his fingers up, but instead of pushing in and out, he jerked his hand up and down even faster than before. Karen's jaw dropped and an echoing scream ripped from her throat, her hips rising from the bed and her legs shaking.   
  
"Tell me you love my fingers," he demanded, his hot breath on her face. She shook her head defiantly and he pulled his fingers out to rub them over her swollen clit, sending her into another wave of pleasure. "Tell me you love them touching you, pinching your clit, your tits... You love them inside you." He shoved them back in and felt her immediately clamp down on him and then she began to squirt, her juices dripping down his arm as he stroked her gspot.   
  
"Shit! Jack!"  
  
"That's right," he grinned wickedly. "I am making you feel this way, Karen. _Me_. No one else."  
  
"Shut. Up." She sneered.   
  
Jack yanked his hand from between her legs and grabbed her, pulling her off the bed and over to the giant full length mirror on her wall. She practically collapsed to the floor, her legs week from the two orgasms she just had, but Jack made her face the mirror and put her hands flat against it, telling her not to move. He ripped off his clothes in record time, sighing with relief when his rock hard cock sprang free. He kicked the discarded clothes to the side and grabbed her right leg, holding it up by the back of her knee. He slid into her and moaned, but it was drowned out by her shouting.  
  
"Ah! Yes!" She removed one hand from the mirror and held on to Jack's hand that was gripping her waist tightly, trying to keep herself steady as he pounded into her relentlessly from behind.   
  
" _Look_ , Karen," he grunted. He grabbed her chin with his other hand and forced her to look at him between her legs. "Who is fucking you right now?"   
  
"Mmmm," she licked lips, but didn't answer, a gleam of disobedience still shining in her eyes.   
  
Jack pulled all the way out and then thrust in again, deeper than he's ever been inside her before. "Say it!"   
  
"Jack!" She sobbed, tears of ecstasy threatening to fall at any second. "You are! You're inside of me!"  
  
"Keep your eyes on my dick, Karen," he told her. "Don't you dare look away."  
  
She nodded and watched him move in and out of her, groaning at the sight. She had never felt like this in her life. Sure, she had mind blowing sex before, but Jack's dominant behavior made her feel things she never knew she could ever feel. Her orgasm came almost out of nowhere and she screamed, clenching around him tightly, but Jack never ceased his thrusts. Within a few short seconds, Karen came again, squirting all over him and the floor, her body convulsing from the intensity.   
  
"Good girl," Jack praised her, breathing heavily into her ear. He pulled out and stepped back, letting her fall to the floor. He toyed with himself a bit and waited until her breathing slowed down. "Karen," he said, his voice deep with arousal. She slowly looked up at him, her makeup streaked down her face, hair askew, and eyes glazed over. "You satisfied?" he asked and she nodded slowly as she still took in gulps of air in, occasionally shuddering in aftershocks. "Sit up."

She did as he said, sitting on her knees in front of him, desire radiating off of her. Jack tapped his cock against her lips and Karen opened her mouth, taking him in with a moan. He felt his eyes flutter, but he forced them open, wanting to watch her suck him off. Karen swirled her tongue around the tip of him and then began to bob her head, tasting herself and whimpering in delight. She cupped his balls in one hand and massaged them, hearing Jack gasp above her. She looked up and saw him gazing right back down at her. She smiled around his cock and pulled back, her teeth grazing the inflamed head.   
  
"Karennnn," he grunted, his hips thrusting involuntarily. He gripped her hair between his fingers and sighed when she took him all the way in again. His cock twitched twice and then he exploded in her mouth, his legs trembling with the force of his release. "Oh Goooodddd..."  
  
Karen let go of him and swallowed his cum. Jack watched her lick her lips sensually and smiled, reaching his hand down for her to take so he could help her off the floor. He wrapped his arm around her waist and hooked the other behind her knees, picking her up bridal style and carried her over to the bed. He set her down gently and sighed as they laid back against the pillows. Karen turned on her side and wrapped an arm around his middle, her head on his chest. 

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She snapped her head up and caught his wavering eyes, filled with concern. "No, honey," she shook her head. "You didn't hurt me, I promise. You proved me the fuck wrong, though."

His eyes lit up and he giggled sheepishly. "I'm glad." He pulled her closer and pressed his lips to her hair, leaving a gentle kiss there. "So no more bailing on me when we have plans? Or finding other guys to get you off?"

"No more, Poodle," she agreed. She shifted, sliding her leg between his. "After tonight, you're the first person I'll come to... And I mean that literally!"

 


End file.
